The Curse of Cinderella
by CN Scarlet
Summary: (terinspirasi dari 2 dongeng melegenda, Cinderella, Romeo dan Juliet) Lucy Heartfillia adalah gadis yang tidak akan pernah bisa ditindas, melarikan diri dari pangerannya, lalu mengacau siasat untuk bisa bersama Zeref. Kekasih orang. Fic rated T , Remaja Bimbingan Orang tua! Fic request romancepair dari Kurami-chan. RnR dilarang protes, apalagi cobas!
Ada cerita dimana seorang gadis yang selalu disiksa ibu dan dua kakak tirinya pergi ke pesta dansa lalu kehilangan sepatunya...

Pernahkan kalian dengar kisah itu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

The Curse of Cinderella

.

Baiklah, aku akan menceritakan kembali pada kalian tentang kisah gadis itu. Cinderella, nama yang tidak asing bukan?

Tapi kisah ini akan menjadi sedikit berbeda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namanya Lucy, seorang gadis sebatang kara yang malang. Ditinggal mati ibu. Terdengar sadis yah, jangan heran. Ibunya bukanlah ibu yang baik seperti ibu-ibu dalam dongeng yang sering kalian dengar sebelum tidur, beliau pelacur. Dan dia adalah anak jahanam yang lahir tanpa pernah beliau inginkan, ya, bahkan ibunya bunuh diri sesaat setelah dia keluar dari rahimnya.

Nasib baik, ayah kandung Lucy yang bodonya, sangat mencintai jalang itu sehingga bersedia merawat dan membesarkannya hingga menjadi seorang gadis. Padahal, gadis itu sama sekali tidak menginginkannya. Sama sekali tidak.

Lucy Heartfillia memang hidup berkecukupan di sini, berlebihan, malah. Tak pernah memakai pakaian yang sama di setiap hari dalam setahun. Gaunnya selalu baru. Tinggal dalam kastil, dengan berbagai kemewahan dan pelayanan terbaik bak seorang ratu. Dunia miliknya.

Ayah, Lucy benci memanggil pria itu begitu, tapi dia tak punya sebutan lain yang pantas selain itu, menikahi seorang janda dengan dua orang anak perempuan. Mirajane namanya. Dengan anak Lissana dan Yukino, dua gadis manis yang memiliki rambut serupa awan kelabu. Mereka bertiga membencinya, pastinya. Seperti kisah-kisah Cinderella yang selalu diceritakan pada kalian, tapi sayangnya, Lucy terlalu kuat untuk sekedar menangis dan disiksa. Haha..

Jangan remehkan dia!

Lucy Heartfillia, dirinya, bukanlah gadis sembarangan. Dibalik wajah dan pesona yang memikat banyak pangeran di seluruh daratan di bawah langit Isghar ini, dia tak terkalahkan. Yah, dia memang bukan ksatria, bahkan tidak memiliki _skill_ apapun dalam bidang bela diri fisik. Lucy hanya...

Menguasai sihir.

Dan Lucy memang penyihir, dengan tongkat yang selalu menjadi tusuk konde, dan bola kristal yang tersembunyi di suatu tempat sakral, juga teman-temannya yang bisa kupanggil sesuka hati dari alam lain hanya menggunakan kunci. Terlebih, dia bukan orang baik.

Seperti penuturannya di awal. Lucy bahkan membenci kedua orang tuanya. Orang yang selalu mengaku-ngaku sebagai sosok ayah, nyatanya selalu mengaturnya untuk tunduk pada Mirajane. Tentu dia tidak sudi. Dan...

Lucy membunuhnya!

Tentu saja, dia memang jahat. Bahkan mereka bertiga yang menangis paling kencang sementara tak ada setetespun air mata darinya. Hari-hari berikutnya, Mirajane dan kedua putrinya menampakkan jati diri mereka yang sesungguhnya, Lucy cukup bersabar tidak membunuh mereka karena dia membutuhkan sedikit hiburan di istana ini.

Lucy Heartfillia hanya mengutuk mereka, dengan wajah yang buruk. Sangat buruk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selama masa berkabung, dimana ketiga setan menangis meraung-raung menyakitkan telinga di ruang tengah, Lucy menyelinap. Pergi menjauh dari rumah dan menghempaskannya ke tengah pasar. Menemukan dirinya dan kebiasaan barunya di tempat itu sebagai seorang peramal.

Seorang laki-laki masuk ke dalam tenda tempat gadis Heartfillia itu berada, bersama seorang gadis pendek pirang berambut panjang. Pria itu memiliki paras yang manis mempesona dengan tatapan mata _onyx_ -nya yang tajam bak gambaran para seniman Yunani terhadap dewa-dewa mereka. Sedangkan sang gadis terlalu ceria.

"Madame, bisa tolong ramalkan masa depan kami?"

Gadis itu meletakan selembar uang seribu Jewell ke dalam mangkuk, Lucy mulai mengusap lampu kristal bulat di atas meja. Membuat cahaya-cahaya mistis berkumpul di sana. Menceritakan masa depan kedua orang itu, lalu dia menceritakannya kembali.

Itu adalah masa depan yang kelam, sebenarnya. Orang tua mereka tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka dan gadis itu akan mati di akhir cerita. Tapi ini pekerjaan Lucy, tentu saja, dia ceritakan itu dengan bahasa halus yang keluar dari mulut manisnya. Sampai berbuih-buih.

"Terimakasih madame,"kata gadis yang mengaku bernama Mavis itu, sambil membuka kalung mutiara bertahtakan zambrud hijau miliknya dan meletakkan itu di dalam mangkuk. Ah, kepuasan dari pekerjaan ini membuat Lucy betah di sini daripada pulang dan mendengar ocehan tak penting tiga orang manusia tak berguna di rumah.

Cih!

"Pulang malam lagi?"

Setan berambut putih itu berkacak pinggang dibalik tudung hitamnya, bersama dua setan kecil lainnya di kanan dan kiri. Dengan dinginnya Lucy berjalan melewati ketiganya masuk ke dalam rumah. Lissana dan Mirajane menyusul di belakang sana.

"Kyaaa..."

Lucy sedikit bermain mantra di tangga, membuat itu sangat licin dan... Bingo! Mereka berdua meluncur ke bawah dengan pose indah. Dimana bokong besar-besar keduanya menungging mengerikan. Mirajane berteriak panik menghampiri kedua putri buruk rupanya dari luar.

TINGTONG...

Suara bel menggema mengusik ketenangan istananya malam ini, siapa itu? Mirajane dan ketiga putrinya langsung berburu keluar. Lucy hanya menonton dari sini, balkon ruang tengah yang menghubungkan ruang bawah dan kamarnya tercinta di lantai paling atas, ketika ketiga orang manusia buruk rupa itu berebutan sebuah amplop.

Angin yang berasal dari mantera yang ditiup sekali, membawa benda itu paksa ke arah Lucy. Sebuah undangan! Dia membacanya dalam hati dan bersorak sendiri. Dari istana, raja mengundang setiap gadis yang ada dalam wilayah kerajaannya untuk menghadiri sebuah pesta dansa meriah yang bertujuan untuk memilih istri pangeran.

Charming! Pangeran muda kerajaan Fiore yang ketampanannya melegenda, bahkan, tidak pernah keluar kamarnya gara-gara ketampanannya itu, menggelikan!

Bagi Lucy mungkin dia hanya anak manja yang takut dunia. Oh juga, diperalat oleh para tertua kerajaan untuk kepentingan mereka saking polosnya pemuda itu. Tidak berguna tapi mungkin dia harus hadir. Daripada para serakah itu yang memperalatnya, bukankah tidak lebih baik kalau Lucy Heartfillia saja yang memanfaatkan lelaki itu, heh? Tidak ada bedanya bukan, setidaknya akan menjadi baik jika dia menjadi seorang ratu.

Gadis _blonde_ itu terus mengkhayal tanpa henti lalu tenggelam dalam mimpi indah malam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lelaki itu bernama Zeref, dengan seorang adik bernama Natsu yang memiliki kelainan mental dan menyusahkan, lelaki itu dikaruniai wajah yang tidak biasa untuk ukuran pria nordik berhidung bengkok yang tersebar rata di Fiore pada umumnya. Wajahnya terlalu menawan, lebih pantas menyandang gelar Charming dibandingkan siapapun yang pernah kau temui di kolong langit Isghar ini.

Sayangnya, dia jatuh cinta pada Mavis. Gadis manis keturunan Yunani dengan aliran keluarga yang kolot. Seperti tidak boleh keluar bersama lelaki asing, bertemu dan berbicara dengan lelaki asing, dan blaa blaa blaa tentang lelaki asing lainnya. Sayangnya, gadis manis bernama Mavis ini sudah menyerahkan 'mahkota' berharganya pada Zeref.

Hal itu tentu diketahui oleh kedua belah pihak, kedua keluarga, yang, sama-sama kolot. Perang demi perang terjadi di hari demi hari. Bukannya menikahkan kedua anak mereka yang saling mencintai, mereka terus dan terus memulai pertengkaran dan perkelahian turun-temurun tanpa akhir yang pasti. Bahkan, seseorang di antara mereka sampai membayar seorang penyihir untuk mematikan janin dalam perut Mavis.

Dan penyihir itu adalah dia, Lucy Heartfillia yang sakti dan berdarah dingin. Tidak hanya mematikan janin, dia bahkan mengeringkan rahim wanita manis itu dengan satu kutukan dimana dia tidak akan pernah bisa mempunyai keturunan lagi sampai akhir hayatnya. Ya, kutukan yang kejam. Bahkan tidak ada obatnya. Dia sangat senang saat melihat gadis itu menangis dari bola kristalnya.

Hanya perlu satu ramuan, mantra, dan juga kutukan maka semuanya beres. Mereka yang pengguna jasa Lucy tak tahu saja, kalau kelak di kehidupan selanjutnya mereka akan menuai apa yang mereka tabur. Yah, meski dia sendiri yang membuat tapi dia hanyalah perantara. Mereka akan langsung masuk ke dasar neraka dengan menanggung serta seluruh dosa Lucy sedangkan dia akan bersantai di dalam surga dengan menikmati rampasan kebaikan mereka selama di dunia. Meski dia sendiri juga tak yakin apakah mereka itu pernah berbuat baik ataupun tidak.

Mavis meramalkan nasibnya, bersama kekasihnya, pada Lucy si penyihir. Dan Lucy tentu saja memberikannya kembali dengan kalimat manis berupa 'akhir yang bahagia', sekalipun dia sendiri tidak tahu apa itu bahagia, juga sebotol ramuan merah. Lucy menyebutnya ramuan cinta, bernama Cantarella, minum itu sekali teguk dan itu akan membuatmu mati seolah tidur dan kekasihnya akan menjemputnya saat dia terbangun hari berikutnya.

"Hanya diminum disaat kau putus asa dengan keluargamu atau kau akan dijodohkan dengan orang lain saja!" imbuhnya dan gadis itu mengangguk, berterimakasih lalu memberi dia kalung indahnya. Lagi.

Hari itu terjadi sudah. Keluarga gadis itu merencanakan perjodohan Mavis dengan seseorang yang mereka sebut Charming, tentu dia tidak menginginkannya dan langsung meminum Cantarella tanpa berfikir panjang. Rumah mewah gadis itu heboh dibuatnya.

Zeref menunggu dengan sabar di rumah duka, menunggu hari berikutnya tiba dan dia akan pergi bersama sang gadis. Kemanapun dia nanti akan membawanya. Dia terus menunggu di tempat yang gelap itu hingga tak menyadari kalau tiga hari telah berlalu dan gadisnya langsung menjadi abu ketika dia sentuh.

Lelaki itu hendak mengakhiri hidupnya di tempat itu juga, bersama, dimana Mavis berada, tapi Lucy takkan pernah membiarkan itu terjadi. dengan sedikit mantera, maka terjadilah. Zeref akan keluar dari tempat itu besok dan melupakan semua kenangan bersama si gadis bodoh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dia berbahaya bu, kita tidak boleh membiarkannya pergi ke pesta itu!"

"Kumohon, lakukan sesuatu agar dia tidak ikut!"

Dia yang dimaksud oleh Lissana dan Yukino itu tentu saja dirinya, Lucy Heartfillia sang penyihir. Merepotkan! Padahal dia sudah meminimalisir juga mengusahakan tidak memakai sihir di istananya sendiri, salahkan mereka yang terlalu cerewet. Kini mereka sendiri yang saling berbisik pagi-pagi sekali di depan kamar Lucy. Ck! Dasar lalat.

Dia tiupkan sedikit mantera kutukan pada lubang kunci, menambah borok dan ruam merah serta anyir menghiasi tubuh mereka yang tertutup baju. Mereka bertiga, termasuk Mirajane sang ibu tiri, menjerit ngeri sembari menggaruk-garuk gaun putih mereka yang menjadi semerah darah. Yah, Lucy tidak begitu kejam dengan menambahkan borok pada seni kurap yang ditabur rata pada tubuh mereka yang terpapar cahaya.

Begitu sudah sangat jelek.

Menunggu malam, Lucy Heartfillia tak perlu keluar kamar kalau hanya perlu makan saja. Toh dia punya piring yang sudah dimanterai, yang tidak akan habis makanan bermunculan di atasnya saat dia mengambil satu untuk mengganjal perut, juga gelas yang tidak akan habis air madu yang tidak terasa terlalu manis itu dari dalamnya. Lucy memang menyihir kamar menjadi surganya sendiri.

Sesakti apapun dirinya, Lucy tetap tidak bisa menggelindingkan matahari menuju timur. Dia hanya penyihir, ingat, dia bukan Tuhan. Memakan buah dan _pie_ dalam piring yang terus datang makanan baru lagi, _sanwich_ dan makanan lainnya, sebanyak apapun makan, dia tetap takkan gemuk. Dia punya ramuan oles untuk menjaga kecantikan tubuhnya selama ratusan tahun ke depan.

Malam pun tiba, Lucy Heartfillia menunggu sampai Mirajane dan kedua putrinya yang buruk rupa itu keluar rumah dengan gaun terbaik mereka. Jemputan istana datang, dan dia harus menunggu sedikit lagi sampai rumah benar-benar sepi untuk bisa menggunakan sihir. Ya, ketiga setan jahanam itu menguncinya di kamar dan menghancurkan kunci itu sehancur-hancurnya.

Tapi itu hal mudah bagi Lucy. Segera dilepaskannya tongkat magis yang selalu ada di rambutnnya. Membuka pintu, menyihir beberapa ekor tikus di halaman menjadi kuda, sebuah labu kecil menjadi kereta emas, dan beberapa ekor semut menjadi pengawal pribadi. Terakhir, karya seni terbaik dalam kehidupan sihirnya, Lucy mengubah gaun tidur menjadi gaun merah jambu yang sangat indah dengan tambahan mutiara dan batu-batu mulia terpahat sempurna di sekelilingnya. Tak lupa pula hiasan mahkota cantik, rambut bersanggul permata, dan juga sepatu yang terbuat dari kristal zambrud yang berkilauan.

Lucy pun pergi ke pesta itu dan semua mata langsung tertegun melihatnya. Tak ada lagi yang lebih cantik dari dia malam ini, bahkan para putri dan ratu kerajaan tetangga yang datang, tak ada yang lebih menarik darinya. Pesona mereka tersedot oleh gadis _blonde_ itu.

Berjalan ke tengah dengan anggun, begitu bertolak belakang memang, tapi malam ini Lucy berlagak macam ratu sungguhan. Mencari pria yang akan membuatnya menjadi ratu sungguhan, lalu terkejut!

"Hai, aku Nab!" katanya. Bedebah, aku tidak peduli pada siapapun namamu! Umpatnya kesal.

Pria itu tinggi, tegap, dengan badan berotot dalam balutan garmen terbaru warna merah, kepala botak dan wajah horor. Sangat horor. Sampai kata 'buruk rupa' yang menjadi nama tengah dari tiga setan serakah di istana Lucy, tidak cukup untuk menggambarkan betapa jeleknya pangeran Fiore bergelar charming itu.

Lucy bahkan heran dimana orang-orang Fiore meletakkan kedua mata mereka sampai manusia hitam sejenis babi dan kotoran kuda itu bisa mereka sebut 'tampan', dia nyaris muntah. Musik waltz segera berputar mendorong Lucy ke lantai dansa bersama si jelek sumpah tidak ketulungan, dia menariknya dan Lucy hanya bisa menatapnya horor dibalik senyuman palsu.

DINGG... DINGG...

Lonceng pukul 12 malam menghentikan musik dansa, dan Lucy Heartfillia segera melarikan diri dari tempat itu. Menjauhkan 'karma' sejauh-jauhnya. Berlari sekencang dan secepat mungkin membelah arus, membuat sepatu dari kristal zambrud itu bersuara mengerikan saat menapaki anak tangga naik dan turun.

Lelaki mengerikan yang dijuluki Charming itu berlari mengejar, masih sangat jauh, tapi Lucy terus menengok ke belakang. Masih terus berlari, sampai dia tidak sadar menabrak seseorang dan membuatnya bersalto ke depan.

"Hei.." Lucy hendak marah, tapi tak kunjung begitu menyadari ternyata yang dia tabrak adalah Zeref, si ganteng yang tengah linglung dengan baju serba hitamnya. Duduk dalam undakan tangga ketiga terakhir dari istana. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kebingungan.

Tentu saja bingung, dia sudah memantrainya. Dan lelaki itu sudah melupakan semua kenangannya. Semuanya.

"Maafkan aku, h-hei!" ucapnya, membantu gadis yang tengah menyeringai itu bangkit. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Lucy langsung menariknya masuk ke dalam kereta emas miliknya yang terparkir tepat di sana. Karena, pangeran jelek sekali sudah menampakkan diri di ujung tangga teratas istana Crocrush.

"Bangsat! Sepatuku terlepas satu saat jatuh tadi!" Lucy membatin.

Tapi biarlah...

Biar si jelek itu mencarinya, bersumpah serapah akan mencari siapapun yang muat dengan sepatu itu untuk dijadikan istrinya. Dan Lucy juga bersumpah, sepatu permata itu tidak akan muat dalam kaki siapapun kecuali miliknya. Itu dibuat dengan sihir dan juga telah dimanterai agar hanya muat dalam kakinya seorang.

Sedangkan Lucy? Tentu dia tidak sudi menikahi lelaki jelek banget itu sekalipun setelahnya harus menjadi penguasa dunia. Tanpanya juga, Lucy bisa menjadi ratu. Dia seorang penyihir sakti, ingat? Bagus.

Lucy akan kabur keluar kerajaan Fiore, sejauh mungkin, sampai tidak ada yang bisa menemukannya. Tidak siapapun juga. Dia akan memulai hidup baru dengan lelaki ini, Zeref, yang akan mulai dia isi dengan kenangan-kenangan indah mereka berdua. Hanya mereka.

Mulai dari fajar di ufuk timur menampakkan cahaya sampai berakhirnya seluruh kehidupan di dunia, Lucy akan hidup di sini. Dalam istana baru mereka yang indah. Hanya ada mereka berdua beserta seluruh keturunannya, kelak. Hanya lelaki ini, Zeref, sang Romeo yang dia cintai sejak pertama kali bertemu. Bersama dia, Lucy, penyihir berhati iblis yang menjadi Cinderella-nya.

Dan tak lupa pula Lucy mengirim banyak burung gagak yang bisa dia sihir dan juga buaya untuk memangsa Mirajane, ibu tirinya yang cerewet serta Lissana dan Yukino, saudari tirinya yang sama cerewetnya. Juga kutukan kematian untuk seluruh keluarga Zeref dan Mavis, beserta seluruh keturunannya tanpa sisa. Termasuk siapapun yang mencoba mencari keberadaan mereka atas perintah istana Fiore. Agar tidak ada yang tahu keberadaan keduanya, dan agar tidak ada yang berani mencari dan mengusik kehidupan mereka sampai akhir.

Begitulah cerita ini berakhir bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

Kau mungkin bertanya bagaimana aku tahu kisah terkutuk mereka,

Tapi percaya atau tidak, memang akulah Lucy Heartfillia.

Kisahku.

Aku adalah Lucy yang memberikan Mavis, sang Juliet, ramuan cinta Cantarella. Itu memang benar.

Ramuan itu memang bisa membangunkan gadis itu kembali jika dia hanya meminumnya seteguk saja, dan aku sudah memperingatkannya. Cantarella itu racun mematikan, kau hanya perlu sedikit jika ingin tetap hidup. Tapi aku memberikannya.

Ya, aku memang merencanakannya dari awal.

Sejak aku jatuh cinta pada Zeref, sang Romeo.

Aku memang melakukannya,

Ya,

...Aku mencintainya...

Karena itu biarkan kisah tragis ini berakhir bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~*FIN*~

-oOo0***0oOo-

.

.

A/N : Ini cerita Request Pair dari Kurami-chan, ZerLuc,gomen banget aku baru sembuh wb akibat kena flame dan what the hell, lagi-lagi aku kena diare akibat makan genjer... ghezzz..

[Request buat fandom sebelah aku akan barengin sama cerita yang Kurami-chan suka review di sana, entah chapter berapa, tapi kuharap Kurami-chan bisa nunggu. Gomenne v(p_q)v ]

" **Cerita ini terinspirasi dari kisah Cinderella, Romeo dan Julliet," aku hanya terinspirasi saja kok, nggak cobas.** "Juga terinspirasi dari lagu Cantarella di Yutub, yang nyanyi fandom sebelah.."

Yang kebetulan aku pernah meranin jadi Romeo dan Ibu tiri Cinderella, rangkap jadi papanya Charming alias the King of Far Far Away, haha... kenangan sekolah menengah pertama itu, kelas berapa ya aku lupa... pokoknya drama-drama gitu suka diadainnya malming di asrama. Biasa lah, pelepas penat itu kita suka over act, jadi suka ada pemilihan pemeran terbaik di halbar setahun sekali, macam award2 di tipi itu looohh... hahaha...

Aah, jadi pengen main action lagi kayak pas sekolah menengah pertama, pas sekolah menengah kejuruan mah anak2nya pada suka musik daripada acting. Padahal aku juga suka teater musikal.

Yosh, sekian dulu ngabangusnya, lihat Chapter baru Cost Catch Love fandom sebelah yuk! Aku lagi sumanget bangaaatss garaf fic itu, apalagi di chapter yang aku lagi tulis Kaitonya*Piiiiippp* [disensor karena mengandung unsur spoiler]

.

.

.

Jaa nee, arigatoo...

.

CN Scarlet

Diantos Review-na ti minna-san, kepo yeuh pendapat minna-san tentang carita iyeu. arigato pisan nyaa!..

Review tah eta di handap, sok tulis dina kotak di juru terus klik send.

[Review di bawah, tulis di dalam kotak di pojok lalu klik send]

Upami online tina hape siga simkuring, mangga klik seratan biru review, antosan sakedap, tos bijil kolom reviewna TULIS di jero. Klik send, antosan dugika bijil tulisan "Author would like... bla.. blaa.. blaa."

[kalau anda online lewat handphone seperti saya, silahkan klik tulisan biru review, tunggu sebentar, setelah keluar kolom reviewnya KETIK di dalam sana. Klik send, tunggu sampai keluar tulisan "Author would like... bla.. blaa... blaaa."]


End file.
